Elsa and Riku's Frozen Adventure
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: Elsa and Anna are nearly captured by Heartless in Arendelle and saved by some stranger and then are separated when forced to leave their home. Elsa meets Maleficent who tries to take her heart, but then she's saved by Riku. Elsa and Riku will then travel to other worlds, fighting Disney villains and Heartless trying to find the ones they care for.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's my first frozen and kingdom hearts crossover. This first chapter is where Elsa and Anna are nearly captured by heartless but someone saves them and gets them out of their world. ok here we go.**

* * *

Eight months had passed since the eternal winter. Elsa and Anna finally got to be together like they wanted, Elsa was free from isolation, and Kristoff had just recently proposed to Anna.

It started out as just a calm and warm spring night. Elsa and Anna were out sitting on a hill watching the stars. All of the sudden something caught Anna's eye. She saw a strange black shadow figure,e with yellow glowing eyes moving flatly on the ground.

"Elsa, what is that?" Anna asked her sister.

The creature started to come toward them now on its feet. It leapt at them, Elsa blasted it with her powers and it burst into darkness.

After Elsa destroyed it, more started to appear in front of them.

"Elsa?" Anna said getting scared.

"Get behind me, Anna," Elsa said grabbing her little sister.

But then those black creatures started to appear all around and surround them.

All those creatures leapt at them, but then someone saved them.

Elsa and Anna looked to see a man in a black robe with his hood up, and he was wielding two strange looking giant keys as weapons. He swiftly struck the creatures that leapt at him.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked the man.

"No time for questions, you need to get out of here," the man said opening a black and purple shadowy portal from behind Elsa and Anna.

"You want us to go through that?" Anna asked.

"Go! Before the Heartless take this world," he said as he used a force of magic to push them both into the portal.

* * *

Elsa had woken up after a while, from being forced through the portal.

She looked to see she was in a place with waterfalls going up instead of down, and she also saw a big weird looking castle.

"Where are we Anna?" Elsa asked.

But when she looked, Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa said calling out.

* * *

**Ok, how do you like that? Elsa and Anna get attacked by heartless and Roxas comes in and saves them. Next chapter is where maleficent tries to take Elsa's heart. What else will happen next? Read and find out.**


	2. Meet Riku

**Alright, here's the next chapter. This is where Elsa meets Maleficent and then nearly gets her heart taken by the heartless. But then Riku comes in and saves her, so after that their adventure begins.**

* * *

Elsa had paced back and forth, worried about Anna.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Elsa turned and saw a woman with pale green skin, black horns on her head, she had yellow eyes, she wore a long black dress, and she had a long scepter.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked getting scared.

"I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil."

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked.

"Your heart. I've come to collected your heart and feed it to the darkness."

Maleficent then summoned a group of Shadow Heartless.

"No, please, no!" Elsa said dropping to her knees.

"Take her!" Maleficent commanded the Heartless.

The Heartless leapt toward Elsa, but then they were struck down.

Elsa heard someone yelling. She looked up and saw a young man with long silver spikey hair, he had a sleeveless shirt that was yellow on front, black on the back, he had black gloves on, he wore blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and he was wielding a red and blue sword.

After he struck all of the Heartless down, he turned to Maleficent.

"Hello Maleficent," he said.

"Riku!" Maleficent said. "We meet again."

"Trying to take another innocent person's heart? I don't think so!" he said raising his sword.

"You shall rue the day you turned from the darkness! For soon I shall have your heart, and you will make a powerful Heartless doing my bidding!" Maleficent said as she cackled and vanished into a bunch of green fire.

Riku then made his sword vanish into a shroud of darkness and he went over to Elsa.

"You need some help?" Riku asked holding his hand out for her.

"Thank you," Elsa said taking his hand and getting up. "You saved me. Who was that?"

"That was Maleficent. She's a really evil witch. She steals people's hearts, feeds them to the darkness and they become Heartless."

"Heartless? That's what they're called? Those things attacked me and my sister in my world," Elsa said.

"Where are you from and what's your name?" Riku asked.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And I got separated from my sister when I came here. Me and her were out at night watching the stars when those things you call Heartless attacked. We were saved by a man in a black robe, and he pushed us through a dark portal, and that's how I ended up here, but I don't know where my sister is."

"Hey, just calm down. I might not know where your sister is, but I can help you find her."

"You'd do that?" Elsa asked getting happy.

"Sure, because the truth is, I'm looking for someone too, my friend from my island Sora. And I'll bet you anything that your sister and my best friend are together," Riku said.

"So it looks like we have a big adventure ahead of us," Elsa said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku."

"Well then, Riku, let's do this thing," Elsa said as she and Riku took each other's hands.

* * *

**Okay that's where I'm stopping for now. But the next chapter, the entire journey begins along with a great big adventure, Elsa and Riku will travel to other worlds fighting off Heartless and some Disney villains. And each chapter will get better as I go along.**


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Ok, here's chapter 3. This is where Elsa and Riku start their adventure. They'll go through other worlds, using Riku's dark powers, and I might even add in Riku Replica. The first place they'll go to when they leave Hollow Bastion, just wait for the next chapter. Plus I'll also add in where Anna ended up. Ok, let's go.**

* * *

Anna had woken up in a place she'd never seen. She was at a part where she was up against a brick wall, there was a wooden gate in front of her, and crates all around.

"I'm definitely not in Arendelle anymore," Anna said to herself.

She then left where she was, the entire place was empty. The streets were lit with lampposts and she saw a few big doors, and a place called the Accessory Shop.

"Where am I," Anna asked.

"Traverse Town," a voice said.

Anna turned to see a boy with spikey brown hair, blue eyes, red shorts, a blue and white t-shirt, he wore a crown shaped necklace, and yellow tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"I'm Anna, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Arendelle? So you're from another world," Sora pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my sister Elsa were out at night in Arendelle, when these strange black shadow creatures appeared."

"Did they have glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws, and antenna's?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Anna replied.

"You were attacked by Shadows."

"Shadows?" Anna asked confused.

"They're Heartless. So how'd you end up here?"

"I remember that as those things you call Heartless attacked us, a guy in a black robe wielding two big keys fought them, then he pushed us through a portal, and I ended up here."

"You were saved by Roxas," Sora said knowing who she was talking about.

"Who's Roxas?" Anna asked.

"He's a member of a group called Organization 13. Most of them are bad, except Roxas and this other guy Axel."

"So, what do I do? I need to find my sister. How am I supposed to get home?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have friends here who'll take care of you, until we find your sister," Sora said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go. But stay close to me, there's Heartless here too," Sora said pulling out a long silver key with a yellow handle.

* * *

Back in Hollow Bastion, Elsa and Riku were getting set to leave.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Elsa asked.

"Like this," Riku said opening up a dark portal.

"Another one? That's how I got here. Where'd you learn to do that?" Elsa asked.

"I'll explain later. Do you want to find your sister or not? This is the only way," Riku said.

"I'm not so sure about this," Elsa said walking up to the portal.

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Elsa said.

"Take my hand," Riku said holding his hand out.

Elsa then took his hand and they walked into the portal.

After they left, Maleficent and Hades appeared.

"So, the girl's got powers of ice, huh?" Hades asked.

"Yes. But now I'm wondering, should we turn her into a Heartless, or make her a slave of darkness. Either way, she might be useful to us," Maleficent said smiling wickedly.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like maleficent and hades are devising an evil plan. Will their plan succeed? Or will Riku foil it? And Anna, it'll take a while before she and Elsa are reunited, but this adventure will be great as it goes along.**


	4. The Bot-Fight

**Ok, here we have chapter 4. This is where Elsa and Riku end up in the town known as San Fransokyo, you know it as the world of Big Hero 6.**

* * *

Elsa and Riku had come through the portal, they'd ended up in a place filled with big buildings, and the streets shined with light in the night sky.

But they ended up in an alleyway, and they heard something coming from farther down.

"Riku, what is that?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure, but it's coming from down there. Let's have a look," Riku said, drawing the soul eater and they went down the alley.

Farther down, there was a big crowd of people. In the middle, two of them were sitting, and in a ring, two small robots were fighting remote controlled.

One was a guy, who was really fat, he wore a purple jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the sleeves, he had his hair slicked down, and his robot was yellow, silver and black.

The opponent was female, she had black lipstick and eyeliner, pink hair in spikey pom-poms, and everything she was wearing was black. Her robot was black and red.

The female fighter's robot knocked the other one to the ground. When it went up the yellow and black robot grabbed the other one, and with a saw hand, it dominated the robot.

"The winner by total annihilation, Yama!" an announcer, who had her black hair tied in a bun on top of her head, wearing an eye patch called out.

"Who else wants to step into the ring with little Yama?" Yama called out.

Everyone just stayed silent.

"Can I try?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a kid with shaggy black hair, wearing a red T-shirt, and a navy blue sweater.

"I have a robot. I built it myself," the boy said, holding a little stick figure robot with a yellow happy face.

Yama just stayed silent for a few seconds, then he bust out laughing. Along with Yama, the entire crowed laughed at him. Even Riku couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Beat it, kid. House rules, you gotta pay to play," the woman with the eye patch said, holding up a plate with a lid on it.

"Is this enough?" the kid asked, holding a handful of money.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

"Prepare your bot, Zero," Yama said, as they both put their money in the plate.

Once the two sat down, Yama cracked his neck. Hiro did the same, imitating the sound of a neck cracking.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fight!" the announcer said.

Hiro's robot had gotten up, and moved toward Yama's like it wanted to hug it. Then in only a few seconds, Yama's robot took a heavy hit that made Hiro's robot fall apart.

"That was my first fight. Can I try again?" Hiro asked.

"No one likes a sore loser. Go home, kid," Yama said about to claim his winnings.

"I've got more money," Hiro said holding a big roll of cash.

Yama looked at it and then was really determined to double his winnings. They both put their money in the plate again, then the fight started again.

"Mega-Bot, destroy," Hiro said grinning.

The robot's face then turned into an evil smiley red one. It then went to Yama's robot, making it trash itself. Within a minute or two, Hiro's robot trashed Yama's.

After the fight, Yama just sat there stuttering.

"Hey, I'm surprised as you are, honest. You wanna go again?" Hiro asked, claiming his winnings.

Yama and a couple other men then came up and pinned Hiro to a wall.

"No one hustles little Yama. Teach him a lesson," Yama said taking Hiro's robot.

"We better help him," Riku said, as he and Elsa went over there.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Riku said.

"Stay out of this, kid," one of the guys said.

Just then, someone on a moped came, knocking those men over.

"Hiro! Get on!" the guy said.

"Tadashi" Hiro said, happy to see him.

Before Hiro could get on, those goons got back up, and grabbed Hiro.

Before they could do anything, Riku blasted them with a dark fireball.

"Go!" Riku yelled.

"Thank you!" the older kid said.

One Hiro was on, he and the other guy rode off.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah," Hiro replied.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked.

"No."

"Then what were you thinking?! Knucklehead!" Tadashi said hitting Hiro.

* * *

Back with Elsa and Riku, they had made it through the crowd of people. When they were through, Hiro and Tadashi rushed passed on the moped. They were going to catch up with them, but then a group of robot type Heartless appeared in front of them.

Riku drew his Soul Eater and then went up striking the Heartless down. Elsa was using her magic to blast the Heartless and throw ice shards at them.

Once all the Heartless were defeated, they went to catch up with the others. When they saw them, they were getting arrested, along with everyone else who participated in the bot-fights.

* * *

Elsa and Riku had then left and then a little while later, found the jail.

Standing in front of the place was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a black top, and blue pants.

Then, Hiro and Tadashi came out.

"Hey. Hi, Aunt Cass," the boys said.

"Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay," she said, hugging them.

"We're fine. We're okay," the boys said.

"Good. Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?" she said, pulling them by their ears.

* * *

Later, Elsa and Riku were outside of town, looking for Anna and Sora. Then, they came to a building that was really big and lit with light.

"What's this place?" Elsa asked, as they walked up to the building.

"Hey, I know you two! You're the ones who helped my brother."

They turned to see the two boys from earlier.

"Hey, I never caught your names," the older one said.

"Oh, of course. I'm Elsa and this is Riku."

"You're new here aren't you? I came here to pick up some stuff, I go to school here. But if you want, I can show you around."

"Sure, we'd love to see it," Riku said.

"Then let's go. By the way, I'm Tadashi Hamada, and that's my brother Hiro."

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this chapter. In the next one, Tadashi will introduce Baymax and then it'll move throughout the movie, fighting off heartless and Mr. kabuki.**


	5. Baymax

**Ok, here's the 5th chapter. This is where Tadashi shows baymax to Hiro, Elsa, and Riku. Along with the others Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro complained.

"Relax, you big baby. I just need to pick up some stuff. Besides, you've never even seen my lab," Tadashi replied.

"Oh, great. I get to see your nerd lab," Hiro said, as they all walked in.

"Heads up!" someone yelled, riding a scientific looking bike. After she rode past she hung her bike up.

Elsa, Hiro, and Riku looked all over to see there were people creating things.

Hiro then went over to that scientific yellow and gray bike and Elsa and Riku followed.

"Electro-mag suspension," Hiro said, examining it.

"Hey," a voice said. Hiro looked to see the one riding the bike. "Who are you?"

"Gogo, this is my brother Hiro, and this is Elsa and Riku," Tadashi came in.

She then took off the helmet she was wearing. She had short black hair, with a small purple strip, and she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Welcome to the nerd lab."

"I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before," Hiro said amazed.

"Zero resistance, faster bike," Gogo replied. "But not fast enough." she said throwing the wheel in a bin with a bunch of others. "Yet."

Hiro then walked up somewhere else, where a guy with funky dark brown hair, a short dark brown beard, wearing a bright green sweater was working on something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not move. Behind the line please!" he said moving Hiro behind a couple of poles.

"Hey, Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro. And this is Elsa and Riku, they're new around here," Tadashi introduced them.

"Hello, Hiro, Elsa, Riku. Prepare to be amazed. Catch!" Wasabi said throwing them an apple. But once it passed the poles, it got sliced into a bunch of slices as thin as feathers.

Wasabi then turned on a green laser wall.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro asked

"Oh, yeah. with a little magnetic confinement for, uh ultra-precision," Wasabi replied, standing at a table full of supplies.

"How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro asked.

"I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything in its place," Wasabi replied.

"Need this!" Gogo came in and took a wrench.

"You can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!" Wasabi yelled, going after Gogo.

"Excuse me!" a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a white lab coat, and pink glasses called out rolling a big black ball to a chemistry station. "Tadashi! Oh, my gosh. You must be Hiro! I've heard so much about you!" she said kissing Hiro. "Perfect timing. Perfect timing."

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide," Hiro said.

"400 pounds of it! Come here, come here, come here," she said, pulling Hiro along. "You're gonna love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to 500 Kelvin, and," she went and sprayed a pink smoke all over the carbide, then gave it an electric shock, which turned the entire thing pink. "Ta-da! It's pretty great huh?"

"It's so pink," Hiro said.

"Here's the best part," she said going over and poking it. It then burst into a pink explosion.

"Whoa," Hiro said impressed.

"I know, right? Chemical metal embrittlement."

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," Tadashi complimented

" 'Honey Lemon?' " Hiro asked.

" 'Gogo?' " Riku took over.

" 'Wasabi?' " Elsa finished.

"I spill wasabi on my shirt one time, people. One time!" Wasabi yelled.

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi said.

"Uh, who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"This guy, right here!"

Hito screamed when he saw someone in a giant lizard suit behind him.

"Ah, ah. Don't be alarmed, it is just a suit," he said showing himself by lifting the mouth up. He had short light brown hair, he wore a green cap and a red T-shirt.

"This is not my real face and body. The name's Fred," he said shaking Hiro's Elsa's and Riku's hands. "School mascot by day, but by night," he said doing a sign spinning move. "I am also the school mascot."

"So, what's your major?" Hiro asked.

"No, no, no, I'm not a student," Fred replied. "But I am a major science enthusiast. I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will But she says that's 'not science.' "

"It's really not," Honey pointed out.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either. Is it?" Fred asked.

"Nope," Wasabi replied.

"Well, then, what about 'invisible sandwich.'"

"Hiro, Elsa, Riku," Tadashi called them, and they followed him into his lab.

* * *

"So, uh, what have you been working on?" Hiro asked.

"I'll show you," Tadashi replied, grabbing a roll of duct tape.

"Duct tape? I hate to break it to you, bro. Already been invented," Hiro said.

Tadashi then took a strip, put it on Hiro's arm, then ripped it off.

"Dude, ow!" Hiro yelled in pain.

Then from a red compartment, a giant balloon like robot started to come towards Hiro.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow!'"

"A robotic nurse," Hiro said.

"Impressive," Elsa said.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked, bringing up a screen with 10 different faces on it.

"Physical or emotional?" Hiro asked.

"I will scan you now," Baymax said. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray."

"What's in the spray specifically?" Hiro asked.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin," Baymax replied.

"That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that," Hiro said.

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts," Baymax pointed out.

"Not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" Hiro asked.

"Uh-huh. Programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures," Tadashi said, opening Baymax's access port. In one of the four slots was a green chip, with the name 'Tadashi Hamada' on it. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Hiro pushed the chip back in and started to examine Baymax.

"Vinyl?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, going for a non threatening, huggable kind of thing," Tadashi replied.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow. No offense," Hiro said.

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended," Baymax replied.

"Hyperspectral cameras?" Hiro said looking, in Baymax's eyes.

"Yep," Tadashi answered.

Hiro then looked inside Baymax.

"Titanium skeleton," Hiro said.

"Carbon fiber," Tadashi corrected.

"Right even lighter. Killer actuators. Where did you get those?" Hiro asked.

"Machined them right here, in-house," Tadashi replied.

"Really?" Hiro asked amazed.

"Yup," Tadashi answered. "He can lift a thousand pounds."

"Shut up," Hiro said.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," Baymax said holding up a red lollipop.

"Nice," Hiro said, accepting it.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro said.

Baymax then went over to his compartment and shrunk back down.

"He's gonna help a lot of people," Tadashi said proudly.

"Het, what kind of battery does it use?" Hiro asked.

"Lithium ion," Tadashi replied.

"You know, super capacitors would charge way faster," Hiro said.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

They all looked to see a man with flat gray hair, wearing a light blue shirt, a green sweater vest, and brown pants.

"Oh, hey, Professor. Actually I was just finishing up," Tadashi replied.

"You must be Hiro. Bot-fighter right?" he asked. "And who are these two?"

"This is Elsa and Riku. They're new around here," Tadashi answered.

"Come on, Riku. Let's head outside," Elsa said.

* * *

Outside the building, they were waiting by the moped, when Tadashi came out.

"We gotta hurry if you want to catch that bot-fight," Tadashi said.

"I have to go here. If I don't go this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi, Elsa, and Riku all looked and smiled at each other, knowing Hiro was finally gonna do something great.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this one. This has to be the longest chapter yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter brings in the microbots and also the sad part of Big Hero 6 Tadashi's death. So please read, review, and enjoy.**


	6. Microbots

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This is where Hiro gives his presentation on the microbots, followed by his only brothers death. After the world of San Fransokyo, I'm thinking of taking it to the world of the Emperor's New Groove.**

* * *

Back at their place, Hiro and Tadashi took Elsa and Riku with them, and Tadashi stapled a poster that had to do with the school to the wall.

"Every year the school has a student showcase," Tadashi said. "You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great."

"Trust me, it will be," Hiro cracked his knuckles, sharpened a pencil, and laid down paper.

After a while, Hiro had gone through a hundred ideas, and gave up.

"Nothing. No ideas. Useless, empty brain!" Hiro said.

"Wow, washed up at 14. So sad," Tadashi said.

"Don't give up, Hiro. You'll think of something," Elsa encouraged him.

"No. I'm done. I'm never getting in," Hiro said.

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you," Tadashi grabbed Hiro by his legs and held him over his back.

"Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!" Tadashi said.

Hiro then looked to his robot and it came to him.

Hiro went out to the garage and started working on something that he came up with. For days he worked on it and then filled up to 12 cans.

Tadashi came and looked at what Hiro made and they fist bumped.

* * *

The day of the student showcase, Hiro had went to give his presentation about his creation. Elsa and Riku had gone into the audience and stood there with his aunt. After a minute, a voice through the speakers said, "Next presenter, Hiro Hamada."

After that the gang came and joined Elsa and Riku in the audience, followed by Tadashi after a minute.

Within only a minute, Hiro had come up on stage.

"Hi. My name is Hiro-"

A loud screeching sound then came from the microphone.

"My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. Hope you like it."

Hiro then put on some kind of scientific headband, and pulled some sort of small black object from his pocket.

"This is a microbot."

He then stood still and looked to Tadashi, who mouthed the word "Breathe."

"It doesn't look like much, but once it links up with the rest of its pals." Then from all the cans, more of those black things scattered across the floor and went up on stage. "Things get a little more interesting," Hiro finished. "The microbots are controlled with this neural transmitter."

Hiro took off the transmitter and the bots collapsed, he put it back on, and they raised again.

"I think what I want them to do, they do it."

He made a giant hand and said, "They do it."

"The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction," Hiro made the bots put something together and said, "What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person."

The bots had used those parts to make some kind of tower.

"And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?" Hiro said, making the microbots move him all around. "Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease. If you can think it, the microbots can do it. The only limit is your imagination."

Hiro then got back onto the stage.

"Microbots!"

Then everyone applauded.

"That's my nephew! My family! I love my family!" Hiro's aunt yelled.

After the presentation, Elsa and Riku went outside, while Hiro and the others waited.

* * *

On the outside, Elsa and Riku waited, then the gang came out, with Hiro holding the acceptance paper.

"All right, you geniuses, back to the café! Dinner is on me," Hiro's aunt said.

"Nothing is better than free food!" Fred said.

"Aunt Cass. We'll catch up with you," Tadashi stopped her.

"Okay. I am so proud of you!" she said, hugging Tadashi and Hiro, then walked off.

Tadashi then went over to the bridge where he was looking towards the school, and Hiro, Elsa, and Riku came over to him.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important'," Hiro imitated his brother.

"No, no. I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show," Tadashi replied.

"Ha, ha hilarious," Hiro said sarcastically.

He then looked to see his pants were unzipped.

Hiro zipped them up and punched Tadashi who was laughing at him.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd," Tadashi said.

"Hey I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, so thanks for not giving up on me. All three of you," Hiro looked to all three of them.

Just then, there was a loud buzzing sound.

They all ran back to see the showcase building blazing in fire.

They ran up and Tadashi caught a girl who nearly fell.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan is still in there."

Tadashi then started to run towards the building.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro stopped him.

"It's too dangerous!" Elsa said.

"You'll never make it out," Riku took over.

Tadashi looked back to the building then to them.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

He then ran inside the building, and his hat fell off.

Hiro picked up the hat, then attempted to go in, but as he took a few steps forward, the building exploded.

The force was so strong, it knocked the three to the ground.

They got up and looked back to the building and couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. Sorry I took so long in updating, I've been busy. But now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter is where they find the microbots in the warehouse, and that man Yokai. So please read, review, and enjoy.**


	7. Warehouse Battle

**Ok, here's my next chapter. You know searching ships for characters, I learned that Fanfiction ships Elsa and Riku, and that inspired me to do this story, that and I love both Frozen and Kingdom Hearts, so I figured, why not make a story with my favorite characters from both. Later in the story, I'm thinking of adding a few threats that Elsa and Riku will have to overcome, such as Riku Replica, and a few members of Organization 13. Also what would any of you say if I were to bring in either Olaf or King Mickey? Or maybe both of them. Oh, and I've made up my mind, next world for sure, it will be from the emperor's new groove.**

* * *

A couple weeks after the accident, Elsa and Riku were out in town, and decided to go and see how Hiro was doing. When they got to the café, they were greeted by his Aunt Cass.

"What, are you two doing here?"

"We want to see how Hiro's doing," Riku replied.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room," she said, pointing up the stairs.

So the two went up and in Hiro's room. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with white, long sleeves, and green shorts. He walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

"Hi, Hiro," Elsa greeted.

"Elsa, Riku, hi," he said sadly.

Hiro then went to his computer, and he pulled open a bot-fight website, then he got an email.

Hiro opened it and it was a video chat from the gang.

"Hey, Hiro," they greeted in unison.

"We just wanted to check in and see how it's going," said Honey Lemon.

"We wish you were here, buddy," said Wasabi.

"Hiro, if I could have only one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug," said Fred.

Then the video chat ended.

Hiro took the acceptance paper and he threw it in the trash.

"You're not gonna register?" Riku asked.

"But you worked so hard," said Elsa.

"I know. But it just wouldn't be the same without Tadashi. I can't believe he's dead," said Hiro.

Hiro then picked up his robot, but a piece fell off and it fell on his foot.

Hiro groaned in pain and he sat on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine. Ow!" Hiro replied.

Then something caught Riku's right eye. He looked and saw Baymax come out of his compartment, from the side of Tadashi's bed.

Baymax slowly moved to them, squeezing between the bed and dresser, and then up to the trio.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Yeah, we got that the first time," said Riku.

"Uh, hey, Baymax, I didn't know you were still active," Hiro said to Baymax.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" asked Baymax.

"I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine,"Hiro replied.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax brought up his screen with ten faces like before.

"A zero. I'm okay, really. You can shrink now," said Hiro.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax tried to touch Hiro's foot.

"No touching," Hiro stopped Baymax and fell backwards, between his bed and dresser.

"You have fallen," said Baymax.

"You think?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"We can all see he's fallen, Baymax," Riku spoke out.

Hiro attempted to get up, and tried to pull himself out by grabbing onto a shelf on the wall. But once he grabbed it, it tilted, and the robot action figures on it started to fall on him.

"Ow!" Hiro groaned.

"On a scale of 1-" Baymax tried to say.

"Ow!"

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a sca-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of 1 to-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax finally said.

"A zero," Hiro responded.

"It is all right to cry," Baymax said.

"No, no, no," Hiro tried to get Baymax to stop talking.

"Crying is a natural response to pain," Baymax picked Hiro up.

"I'm not crying," Hiro said, as Baymax put him down.

"I will scan you for injuries," said Baymax.

"Don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings common in adolescence. Diagnosis, puberty."

Whoa, what?" Hiro asked confused. "Okay. You can shrink now." He went over to get the compartment.

"You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest armpits, and-"

"Thank you! That's enough," Hiro tried to squeeze Baymax into the compartment.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges."

"Let's get you back in your luggage," Hiro continued to try and squeeze Baymax in.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Fine. I'm satisfied with my-" Hiro slipped off and went flying next to his bed.

Under his bed he saw something move in his jacket.

Hiro pulled it out and from the pocket he pulled out a microbot. "My microbot. This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for young adolescent flowering into manhood," said Baymax.

"No." said Hiro. "The thing's attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire."

"Are you sure they were?" Elsa asked.

"We all saw the explosion. Nothing could have made it through that. Dumb thing's broken," Hiro replied, and he put the bot in a small, circular glass container.

Baymax picked it up, while Hiro started to fix his robot.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax said.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you find out where it's trying to go?" Hiro said sarcastically.

"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely," Hiro once again said in sarcasm, and continued to work on his robot.

And then everything went quiet.

Hiro turned to see Baymax was gone.

Then they heard tires screeching and horns outside.

Hiro ran over to the window to see Baymax was literally trying to find where the microbot was trying to go.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled.

"I guess your brother didn't program him to know about sarcasm," said Riku.

"You think?! Come on. We gotta get him!" Hiro said, grabbing his shoes and navy blue jacket, and they all ran to get Baymax.

* * *

Once downstairs, Hiro, Elsa, and Riku were heading toward the front door, when he almost ran into his aunt.

"Hiro?" was all she said.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro replied."

"Wow, you're up and-"

Hiro cut her off. "Yeah! I figured it was time."

"Are you registering for school?"

"Uh, yes. I thought about what you said. Really inspired me."

"Oh, honey, that's so great," she grabbed Hiro and hugged him "Okay, special dinner tonight. I'll whip up some chicken wings. You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb.

"Okay, sounds good," Hiro nodded.

"Last hug," his aunt pulled him in for a hug again, then Hiro, Elsa, and Riku ran out the door after Baymax.

They followed him all through the streets, where he almost got hit by a car multiple times. He got on a trolley, walked down an alleyway and finally stopped right in front of an old warehouse.

"Baymax!" the trio called as they finally caught up with him.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," Baymax replied.

"I told you, it's broken. It's not trying to go-" Hiro stopped when he took the microbot and saw that it seemed to try and get into the warehouse. He walked up to the doors, but they were chained shut.

"There is a window," Baymax spoke out.

They all looked up to see Baymax was right and there was an open window.

They had Baymax get onto a dumpster, while they stepped on him to get through.

"Please exercise caution," said Baymax. "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

Hiro got in first, he struggled a little, but managed to get in. Riku followed and got in easily, then helped Elsa in.

Inside they were on a bridge, and the whole place was dark.

Hiro walked over to a staircase leading to a lower floor, then took the microbot out of his pocket again.

Then a loud squeaky noise came from behind them. They looked to see Baymax stuck in the window. "Oh, no," was all he said.

"Quiet," said Hiro.

"Excuse me while I let out some air," Baymax started to deflate himself, and did it for almost a minute.

"Are you done?" Hiro asked.

Baymax let out a little more air. "Yes." then Hiro helped him through the window. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate."

"Fine, just keep it down. Elsa, Riku, come on," said Hiro as he went down the staircase, and Elsa and Riku followed.

They looked to see a machine being worked behind a curtain. Hiro got back then went back over, holding a broom as a weapon.

Riku sighed and summoned the Soul Eater, and followed Hiro.

They all walked over and when they looked behind the curtain, there was nobody there, just a machine with a conveyer belt, which was creating microbots and putting them in a metal barrel.

"My microbots?" Hiro scooped them up in his hands.

"Hiro, look," Elsa spoke up.

Hiro looked straight up, and there were dozens more barrels full of bots.

"Someone's making more," said Hiro.

"But who'd be doing this and why?" Elsa wondered.

"Look there," Riku said pointing his sword at the wall, with a bunch of papers taped on it. There was a bunch of red string, all made into lines pointing at some kind of bird symbol.

"Hiro?"

The three jumped at that voice, and Riku turned and almost struck Baymax, but stopped at last second.

"You gave me a heart attack!" said Hiro.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators," Baymax charged up. "Clear."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hiro stopped Baymax. "It's just an expression."

"We need to teach you about metaphors," said Riku.

The microbot in Hiro's pocket then started to go crazy. Then from behind them, a familiar sound was heard.

"Oh, no," said Baymax.

The trio looked to see all the microbots rising from the barrels and coming at them. As they did, Riku struck them with his Soul Eater, but there were too many to take on.

"There's too many of the. Run!" Riku yelled.

Hiro, Elsa, and Riku made a run for it, but looked back to see Baymax was only walking.

"Oh, come on!" Hiro said in disappointment.

"I am not fast," said Baymax.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro ran back and started to push him ahead. They reached the door, but it was locked. "Kick it down!" Hiro said to Baymax, who lightly kicked it. "Then punch it!" Hiro said again, but Baymax's punch was just as weak.

The microbots came at them, and slammed against the door, but they all avoided it, and Elsa and Riku got separated from Hiro and Baymax.

The bots continued to go after Hiro and Baymax.

"Come on. Let's get outta here!" said Riku and he and Elsa ran for the stairs, but before they could reach them, Heartless appeared from dark portals.

Some were robot like from before, that had lights that kept changing multiple colors. Others were completely black with purple kabuki masks, and yellow, glowing eyes.

Then more of those Heartless appeared, surrounding Elsa and Riku. Riku changed into his suit of darkness, and that made Elsa suspicious. "What is this?" She asked.

"I'll explain later," Riku replied, then he charged at the Heartless and started striking them down. Elsa followed and started blasting them with her ice magic, and they mad there way up the stairs, fighting more Heartless that appeared along the way, and finally they made it back to the window, and met back up with Hiro and Baymax.

Baymax went through the window but got stuck again, then Hiro tried to push him through.

"Look!" Riku pointed at a man completely dressed in black, wearing a white kabuki mask, and he was controlling the bots.

Elsa and Riku started to help Hiro push Baymax through the window, and when the bots finally hit, it pushed them straight out. As they were falling, Baymax grabbed all three of them, and cushioned their fall.

"Come on! Let's get outta here! Go! Hurry!" Hiro grabbed Baymax and pulled him, while running, and Elsa and Riku followed.

Once they'd escaped they went down to the police station and told an officer at the front desk everything.

"All right, let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature, flying robots and black shadow monsters."

"'Microbots'!" Hiro corrected.

"And Heartless!" Riku spoke out.

"Microbots and Heartless," the officer continued.

"Yeah. He was controlling them telepathically with a neural cranial transmitter," Hiro went on.

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you, this silver haired kid, the girl in the blue dress, and balloon man."

Baymax took a strip of tape from the dispenser, inflated his arm, and three holes popped into it, and Baymax patched the first one, and then took another strip for the next one, and finally took one more to patch up the last one. He inflated his other arm, then the same thing happened. He took another strip of tape, and the police officer pushed the dispenser towards him.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" the officer asked.

"No. I thought they were all destroyed. I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there too," Hiro turned to Baymax. "Tell him."

"Yes, Officer. He is telling the truth-" Baymax stopped and made weird electrical sounds.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked.

"Low battery," Baymax replied, bringing up his screen with a low battery picture on it. Then he started to act all weird.

"Try to keep it together," said Hiro.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion."

"Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here?" the policeman turned behind his desk and grabbed a clipboard, but Hiro, Elsa, and Riku grabbed Baymax and left.

"We've gotta get you home to your charging station," said Hiro. "Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now. Scan complete."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one. Sorry I took so long in updating, but I really hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did. This was one of my favorite parts in the movie. It was so funny. Especially when Baymax was fixing his arm, the hissing sounds it made when the air was releasing, it cracked me up. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	8. Upgrading Baymax

**All right. Time to move on. In the last chapter, Hiro, Elsa and Riku had discovered the microbots in that old warehouse, along with that Yokai guy. In this chapter, hence it's name, is where Hiro upgrades Baymax, to fight him. And it also continues on with the movie after that, so for now, let's just work with this.**

* * *

Hiro, Elsa and Riku had been dragging Baymax, who was still acting strange because he was low on power, through the whole town.

When the sun started to go down, they'd finally made it back to Hiro's place.

Hiro had Elsa and Riku hold Baymax up while he opened the door, and when he did, he helped them pull Baymax in, then he closed the door.

"Okay. If my aunt asks, we were at school all day, got it?" Hiro clarified with Baymax.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax said loudly.

"Quiet!" Hiro tried to stop him.

"We jumped out a window," Baymax repeated more quietly.

"You can't say things like that in front of Aunt Cass," Hiro shushed Baymax and Baymax copied him.

"And you two," Hiro turned to Elsa and Riku. "My aunt can't know you're here, so just try and sneak up to my room with Baymax. Got it?"

"Got it?" they both said in unison.

Hiro then began to quietly walk up the stairs, and in front of Elsa and Riku Baymax followed, but as he took his first step, he fell face first forward.

Hiro flinched and turned around, and Baymax started shushing.

"Hiro," his Aunt Cass called. "You home, sweetie?"

"That's right," Hiro said for her to hear. "Get Baymax up to my room, but keep quiet." And then ran up to the top of the stairs.

Elsa and Riku grabbed Baymax's deflated arms, then started pulling him up the stairs.

They tried to do it as quiet as possible, but when they were near the top, they heard Hiro's aunt say, "Oh, and wings are almost ready."

"Weeeee!" Baymax came up making a sound.

Hiro pushed him out of sight before his aunt could see.

"Yeah, wings. Wee."

As she had her back turned, Hiro quickly grabbed Baymax and the trio ran up to his room and laid him down.

"Okay, just stay here, and make sure he stays put," Hiro confirmed. "I'll be right back."

He ran back downstairs and then Baymax stood up, but then fell back, against the wall. A minute after that happened an orange and white cat was thrown up the stairs.

It went over to Baymax who cuddled it saying, "Hairy baby! Hairy baby."

Then Hiro came back up and when the cat saw him, he fled downstairs. Hiro picked up Baymax and helped him over to his charging station, and once Baymax stepped into it, he began to re-inflate.

Hiro went over to his bed and slumped down, while Riku went over to the desk and sat in the chair.

Hiro sighed and pulled the microbot out of his pocket. "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Riku asked.

"Why would someone steal my microbots and then use them to attack me. Who was that guy?"

"I think the microbots are the least of our worries. I think he may also be using the darkness to control Heartless. If he is, then we're all in danger."

"Tadashi," said Baymax.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi," Baymax repeated.

Hiro and the other two all looked to Tadashi's side of the room.

Hiro got up off his bed and walked over to his brother's side. "Tadashi's gone." Hiro said sadly.

"When will he return?" asked Baymax.

"He won't," Elsa answered.

"He's dead, Baymax," Hiro replied covering his brother's side of the room.

"Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise he should have lived a long life."

"Yeah, he should have. But there was a fire and..." Hiro couldn't finish.

"Professor Callaghan got trapped in the showcase building, and Tadashi went in to save him," Elsa took over.

"He never made it out. The building blew with him still in it," Riku finished.

"They're right. Now he's gone."

"Tadashi is here," said Baymax.

"No. People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him. But it still hurts," Hiro continued.

"I see no evidence of physical injury."

"It's a different kind of hurt."

"It's an emotional kind. If you were programmed with emotions, you'd understand," Riku explained.

Baymax stepped out of his charging station. "You are my patient. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this one, buddy," Hiro responded.

"Not unless you can raise the dead," Riku spoke out.

Then Baymax walked over to where Riku sat, and put his hand on the computer. Then it started to flash a bunch of pictures on both the computer screen and Baymax's screen on his body.

Hiro looked and saw it. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss," Baymax answered. "Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones." Baymax then brought up pics of the gang on his screen. "I am contacting them now."

"No, no, no! Don't do that!" Hiro tried to stop him.

"Your friends have been contacted."

"Unbelievable," Hiro turned his back.

Then Baymax wrapped his arms around Hiro.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance."

"I'm okay really," Hiro tried to reason with the balloon robot.

"You will be all right. There, there," Baymax patted Hiro on the head.

"Aww. He's comforting you," Elsa said sweetly.

Hiro chuckled and got free of Baymax.

"I am sorry about the fire," said Baymax.

"It's okay. It was an accident," Hiro replied. But then he looked at the microbot on his bed and he went and picked it up, then suddenly realized something.

Riku had also been thinking the same thing. "Or was it?"

"Exactly," Hiro responded. "At the showcase. That guy in the mask stole my microbots, then set the fire to cover his tracks."

"And he's also using the Heartless, probably to cause destruction to this world," Riku implied.

"Don't know what that means, but I'll go with it. He's responsible for Tadashi. We gotta catch that guy." Hiro turned around and looked to Baymax, and had an idea. "Let's head down to the garage. We'll be able to do things secretly there."

They all then walked downstairs and snuck past Hiro's Aunt Cass who was watching Frankenstein, with Mochi in her lap.

Though her eyes were fixed on the TV, Hiro, Elsa and Riku all snuck past as quietly as possible. But Baymax stopped in place, and Hiro grabbed him then pulled him along.

* * *

They all made their way downstairs and outside, then went to the garage.

Hiro had Baymax stand next to a painting on the wall, of a mountain view of a sunset. Hiro picked up a device from a desk near where the paining was and scanned Baymax with it. "If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades."

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" asked Baymax.

"Absolutely," Hiro replied sitting in a swivel chair, which he moved over while sitting in it to a computer. "Let's work on your moves." He then put a red chip into the computer, and he brought up a digital picture of Baymax, then turned on a karate video.

On the computer Hiro had the picture of Baymax synchronize with the fighter's moves on the video.

Hiro turned around in his chair, and turned to Baymax, Elsa and Riku, who were watching from behind.

"Now let's take care of this," Hiro poked Baymax's balloon-like substance and on his chair, moved over to another machine, where he started designing a suit of carbon fiber armor for Baymax.

Elsa and Riku stood off to the side as Hiro moved on his chair from the computer for the data transfer, to the carbon fiber machine.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elsa asked Riku. "He's turning Baymax into some kind of weapon."

"I don't know. But if we're gonna stop that guy and the Heartless, we may need all the help we can get. This is what Sora does all the time. He goes around many worlds, I guess you could say meddling. But he encounters Heartless in pretty much every one he visits. So I guess this is basically what we're doing. We're here to help save innocent lives from Heartless."

"Your Sora friend sounds like my sister, Anna. She may be a princess, but she's very brave and risk taking."

"That's exactly how Sora is. He's brave, risk taking, and he's never afraid of anything he encounters."

After a little bit longer Hiro had finished and Baymax wore a suit of armor with a green vest, helmet and shoulder, arm and leg pads. A black piece of armor covered Baymax's big body, and he also had gray coverings for his hands.

"I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design," Baymax said examining the suit.

"That's kind of the idea, buddy. You loom sick," Hiro said amazed.

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot."

"It's just an expression," Hiro replied.

"Data transfer complete," came a voice from the computer.

Hiro once again moved on his chair over to the computer and pulled the red chip out, then he drew a white skull and crossbones on it. He went back over to Baymax and opened his access port. When it opened, Tadashi's healthcare chip started to stick out of its slot.

Hiro looked stilly at it for a minute, then he put the red chip in next to the healthcare chip.

Baymax then uploaded the new chip's data into his system. "I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

"You want to keep me healthy, don't you? Punch this," Hiro held a wooded board up to Baymax.

And then Baymax punched right through it.

Hiro took a few more boards and lay them on two benches. "Hammerfist!"

Baymax slammed his fist, breaking through all the boards.

Hiro then had Elsa and Riku help him move a table and flip it up.

"Side kick!"

Baymax kicked the table and smashed it.

Hiro stacked three boards on the table. "Knifehand!"

Baymax karate chopped those boards.

The trio then set up another table.

"Back kick!"

Baymax turned his back then kicked the table, and smashed it like the other one.

"Gummy bears!" Hiro exclaimed.

They went outside to a vending machine and Baymax pushed a button for gummy bears.

Baymax began analyzing and practiced all his karate moves.

"Yeah! Fist bump!" Hiro held his fist out to Baymax.

"Fist bump is not in my fighting database."

"No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes, when they're excited or pumped up," Hiro explained. Then he took Baymax's hand and slapped his palm with his own. Then they slapped the backs of their hands together. After which they made fists and pounded them together.

Hiro made an explosion sound, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Baymax did the same but went, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la-la."

"Hey, now you're getting it."

"I will add fist bump to my care giving matrix."

"All right. Let's go get that guy"

Hiro walked over and opened the garage door. "Come on." He said to the other three who followed him.

* * *

**All right. I'm ending it there. I liked this scene in Big Hero 6. Mostly because of the fist bump. I've been looking forward to this so I could add that part. Anyhow, if you saw the movie, you know what happens next. Please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
